The Chronicles of Lily and Kazu
by Kazu Darktoro
Summary: A series of OC stories written on Gaia Online forums.
1. Gati's Captains

Alrighty... let's see... This is an RP written by ColdHeartedSpiritOfFire (Kazu)and Devil Princess (Lily)on Gaia Online. I believe this makes me the founder of Gaia fiction! I sorta guessed what Gaia Online Fiction is, so if no one likes this, I'll take it down. There will be ongoing adventures for these two characters, so expect many different themes.

Kazu walked through the waterfall, stood there, letting it wash over his battered mind and body. He had fought three battles that day, against high odds. In the end, he had been the small army of Gati's last card, because of his incredible endurance. Killing the leader in violent grudge matches surrounded by jeers and rain. Now he embraced the peacefulness of this valley, away from war, away from his grim duty. He sighed, slipped into the pool next to the crest of water. It was cold, refreshing. He thought of the impending war. No, he pushed that aside. Now he would think of peace. Of his family, and of one certain lovely captain who he happened to love. He wondered where she was. "Probably on the border... or back at the castle... I can never seem to find her alone..." he sighed again. "Oh well."

"Aha, I found you. I think you owe me something!" a voice called out from the woods surrounding the waterfall and lake it was attached to. A little bit of noise sounded from bushes. A flicker of silver showing before the body of a female came into view. The captian of Gati's army. She walked forward, the handle of her sword in both of her hands as she stared at the man in the waterfall. "You owe me a little sword fight from long ago Kazu. We've been interrupted every time we tried to duke this little battle out to see who was the strongest. I want to see who is the strongest right now mister, so get your butt out of that water and in front of me now." Lily brought her hand up to her bangs, pushing them back as she looked at him.

Without turning he smiled. A soldier's work is never finished. He stood up, got out of the water. Wrapping a towel around himself, he put on his belt to keep it on and drew his sword from its sheath. "Shine of Heaven's Wrath, let thy light bless and purge me of sin, clear my mind and allow my prosperous victory. So I pray upon my blade, Exodix." And he lowered his two-handed sword into a fighting stance, barefoot and shirtless. "So you wish a conclusion do you Lily? So you have spoken, so it shall be done."

"Saying a prayer that I'll go easy on you?" she questioned with a small smirk. Being a woman soldier wasn't common, so she developed the skills of teasing her opponent so she would have the upper hand. Though, she doubted that this technique would work on him. They knew each other well enough so she would have to take a different route today. "Come on boy, let's see what you have in you. Wearing a towel?" She licked her lips lightly, biting her bottom lip as she cocked a brow at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I'll defeat you without even needing a second bath." he said, mockingly. "And a towel will be all the protection I need, considering how dull that old sword is." he laughed. He lunged, watching her jump aside, and flipped the sword upside-down and jabbed at her.

She was captain of her army for a reason. She dodged his attack by merely using her sword to hold him at bay. "Are you going light on me?" she questioned as she jumped back away from him, holding her sword in front her body. Cautiously she walked towards him, using her wrist to spin her sword once before charging at him, going straight for his side. Didn't want to damage him too much.

"No way! I'm playing to the death, of course." he snickered. "But you're playing child's rules." He laughed, thrusted to the left, avoided her blade. So she was just toying with him. Typical Lily. He did some fancy swordhandling, slashed one of the straps on her shirt. "Ha."

"Hey," she called out, holding her strap up. "Already trying to undress me? Typical man." That's when it clicked. A typical male, that's what he was like. She let the strap fall down her shoulder, showing more skin as she gracefully walked towards him, the tip of her sword dragging behind her. "Mmm, so, now that your trying to undress me, how about we continue with that subject?"

"I was just kidding, Lily-" he looked at her face. "Maybe we should continue this conversation."

"Well, you're supposed to be a strong man and you have to use your weapon to undress me. That's a little uncivil, don't you think. If anything, you should use your strong hands." At certain points, her voice went higher to show that she was suggesting what he should do. She licked her bottom lip, biting it lightly as she looked at him.


	2. Hope Springs Eternal

"Well, I think you missed my incentive. If you don't want to end up naked... you better dodge my parries then, don't you think?" He grinned. She wasn't going to get what she wanted so fast. Oh no. You had to work for your pleasure. "So... we'll see who ends up exposed when all is said and done."

As he spoke, she positioned herself perfectly. She slowly raised her sword and in the blink of an eye, she held it up against his throat. "You're so gullable. You really think I want you touching me. You have to get to my heart before you can get in my bed." With a smirk, she pressed the tip of her sword more against his throat.

Kazu grabbed her sword, slipped behind her by sliding through her legs. With his sword against her neck, he said, "Who needs a bed?"

With their bodies so close, Lily knew a different way for this to go. "You are going to need the bed." She threw her elbow back into stomach, crushed his foot by stomping on it, quickly turned around and used her knee to kick up into his groin for a painful hit.

He coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Owch... little harsh don't you think..."  
He collapsed, laid there.

"I win," she said, giggling lightly. She bent down, sitting on her knees as she looked over his stomach. "You'll be fine. Might be a little bruising," she coughed as she looked down lightly though she could help but smirk. She placed her hand on his stomach as she leaned over his face. "So, you feel like taking a swim?" she questioned him, her hand moving down his stomach to where his towel still was located.

"Well, I feel that slightly..." he laughed, "...not as much as I'd like to, at the moment... but a swim would be good... just gimme a sec..." After a minute or two, he stood up slowly, walked over to the pool. "Alright, let's go then shall we?"

By the time he was 'ready' she had already stripped down and ran past him, diving into the water. Her head popped out like a bobble head as she looked over towards him. "You were taking so long so I just went for it."

He stood up, watching her and laughing quietly. "Alright then..." he tore off the towel, dove into the water and poked his head next to hers. "Hello."

Already with a blush covering her cheek, it became darker when he was right in front of her. "Um, you're a little close," she murmured, quickly gliding back in the water so that she was a little farther away from him.

He gave chase, swimming towards her. "Hmm..." he smiled underwater, only his eyes above the surface, tracing her movements.

"Kazu, stop following me," she told him as she quickly dove under water and used that as transportation away from him. What a dork, she would never be able to keep him away if he kept following her.

He swam under, smiled. He grabbed her leg, slipped his body against her from behind. "Aren't we having fun now... though..." he blushed. "I have something... I need to tell you..."

Lily nearly sucked in water when he grabbed her by the leg. She quickly swam up, coughing a little bit as she took in a deep breath, blushing when she felt him up against her. "What do you need to tell me so badly?"

He burned at this comment, but continued. "I wanted... to tell you that... I love you, Lily!" he embraced her, sighed.

Lily turned around in his arms, pushing him at an arms length away. "You.. I.. uh." She took a breath, looking into his eyes. "I am not supposed to feel that way for you. You are supposed to marry the princess. I am sorry... even though," she paused, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Even though I love you too."

He shook his head, held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I don't care about the princess. I want to be with you because... I admire you..."

"You may not care but our king does. He expects for you to marry his daughter, not the capitan of his army or some commoner in the village. You cannot disobey him," she said, stressing what he should do, not what he wanted to do.

"Well... please help me then. I am afraid I tire of the life of a warrior. Too much death, and so little freedom! I must be released of this duty." He held her hands, his eyes pleading.

She moved her hands from his, moving them up to his cheeks and resting them there for a moment as she placed a simple kiss on his lips. "For your wish to come true, you only can do a few things. One, you could ask the king to be pardoned, two, you could simply leave, three," she paused, bringing her hands down to his and placing them on her stomach. "Three, by law if a man impregnants a woman they must be married. I don't think three is the best option though."

"Lily... the only thing that matters to me right now is... you..." he kissed her suddenly, wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her longwet hair.


End file.
